Abiding Destiny
by stealingdreams
Summary: Entry for the 'Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest'. Sookie is a colonist of Virginia in 1792. A prophesy has been made that leads Sookie to her supposed Fated. However, things are not always as they seem. Will she choose the right life mate? AU.


**Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest**

**Title:** Abiding Destiny

**Pen name: **stealingdreams

**Characters:** Eric, Sookie, Claudine, & Amelia. Niall & Claude are only mentioned. Rebekka is all mine!

**Disclaimer: **CH is the owner of the SVM characters & universe. I'm just borrowing them!

**Beta:** The super talented, VampLover1! *hugs*

**Setting:** Virginia, 1792

* * *

Flickering lights from the metal lanterns we held illuminated the darkness. They danced on the backs of the dark cloaks that kept their owners from sight, not from the tepid air that stirred the changing leaves on the trees around us, but from us being seen from the luminescence of the moon off our light-colored skin. Rebekka, my servant, was the only one of our party who could allow the hood of her cloak to rest at her neck, for her skin blended in with the darkness of the eve. She was allowed to travel with us as an equal on this night, and it was she whom I trusted with my life.

The dense Virginia forest held only the sounds of the stirring autumn leaves, the chirp of the crickets, and the hoot from the occasional Great Horned owl; yet the air carried with it a sense of magic. With every step closer to our destination, I could feel its charge pulsing, caressing me with gentle guidance, and pulling the hair away from my skin like a magnet to metal shavings. Tonight I would embrace my destiny as foretold to me by my great-grandfather. Just as it was part of our heritage to celebrate the period of change on All Hallows Eve, I too would welcome a time of transition in my life.

"Keep up, Susanna," my eager, red-haired cousin whispered over her shoulder. Her turkey-feathered mask covered the area above her nose, with small openings which allowed her to see, accenting her bright blue eyes. She was the vision of a true Scot woman. Amelia's father was the founder of the Irish-Scot settlement along the Rappahonack River, of which we belonged as well as were traveling from this night. I was happy to find acceptance and love in their house, my parents having died when I was still learning to walk. My great-grandfather had entrusted the Carmichaels with my raising, deeming them worthy to understand the delicacy of otherness as I grew to learn the nature of both myself and my surrogate family.

"I'm right behind you, Amelia. Now hold your tongue and continue your lead," I retorted.

"Are you anxious, cousin? Perhaps you need me to give you something to calm your nerves?" Amelia quietly snickered, almost mockingly. She knew that I was hesitant to attend the ritual of the changing seasons. In fact, I was disquieted and nervous, the heat from the wool cloak fueling my edginess. The frequency of the dreams of the dangerous man had increased as we got closer to All Hallows Eve. Last night's vision had been the most haunting and disturbing of them all. The improperness of the visions that replayed in my mind made me thank the gods that I was the only telepath amongst family and friends.

A willing prisoner of his embrace and inebriated with desire, I gave of myself willingly to the fair-haired man in my dreams. I watched as both of our unique and symbolic amulets danced together while our bodies writhed in pleasure. His golden triangle amulet swung from his neck with each sensual and purpose-driven thrust. My pounding heartbeat, breathless moans, and the coursing heat emanating from my body were overwhelming, consuming any and all reservations I may have had. Each lick and suckle on the erect buds of my breasts pushed me further into the want and need of being sated. Our joining bodies were charged with passion. Words of endearment and promises echoed around the bed chamber. I saw it all in his eyes -- his pulsating desire, longing, devotion, and ardor. I knew from the soft smile on his face that it mirrored my own sentiment. We were one, as if it was always meant to be.

I tried to ignore the current tingling in my secret regions at the remembrance of the dream. 'Dangerous, indeed,' I reminded myself. I quickly tried to redirect my thoughts to my current surroundings as I walked along the narrow, dirt path to our journey's end.

We had traveled by horseback nearly the whole course of the day, until we deemed it necessary to tie up the horses near a small stream and continue by foot. Each crack and snap of breaking twigs and the rustle of the dying leaves beneath our steps led us further away from any prying and judgmental eyes. Our practices were not accepted - heresy they deemed them – and it would mean a slow, agonizing death from the inept gallows. Already were we looked down upon for having been immigrants to the Americas. Why would Congress make us wait two more years to declare us naturalized? Was it not us settlers that helped in the progression of the Revolution? Whatever the reason may be for their condemnation, it only forced us to be more secretive about ourselves. Gods forbid if they ever found out about what truly separated us from them.

We learned of the sacred grounds that once held dwellings of the lands' ancients. They now stood empty and desolate yet still marked by the magic of their nations. It was the chosen site for our annual Samhain celebration, a place where my ancestors could travel openly through the lifted veil between the worlds of the living and dead. Grandfather would not be able to travel on this night that separated the light and dark seasons; however, I anxiously awaited the arrival of other kin. My cousins, by blood, despised the meaning of this ritualistic event that conveniently wove the fate of my future within its intended purpose. They would be there tonight simply for my much needed support and protection.

"We're almost there," I said softly, more to myself than to my companions. The closer we approached our destination, the greater a sense of magic pulled at me. The dormant magic within me vibrated with want of release but was kept at bay by my demanding will.

Amelia's soft voice broke the eerie silence. "Look. Just there." She was pointing her lantern towards a large oak tree barely distinguishable amongst the hundreds - nay, thousands - of others. Except this discernible tree contained small twisted twigs woven into the shape of a circle with four quadrants which dangled from a string, tied to a thick branch.

"The natives' medicinal wheel, which also represents energy and spirits from all directions," she described with an excited tone in her voice. "We are now crossing on to sacred land."

No sooner had she finished speaking when I noticed our male guides in the lead. They crossed over the forest threshold and shivered as if they were cold. Soon, I too felt the tingling sensation make its way from the rear of my head to the base of my spine. We were finally here.

Deep into the forest we continued, through the thicket and trees. Behind the leaning branches and drooping leaves, I could make out the soft glow of tawny lights. As we approached, voices, laughter, and the soft twittering of a flute could be heard. They were jovial noises that enveloped me in a blanket of calm and peace. I felt hypnotized and spellbound, causing me to look suspiciously towards my cousin who was now staring at me from my abrupt stop.

"Don't look at me, dear cousin. You know from times past that my spells will be known when cast upon you," Amelia smirked, proud of her gift. I remained unconvinced that she had little part in the sudden ease of my nerves as she giggled and pulled on my cloak sleeve, essentially dragging me into the partial clearing.

Our guides set up our tents along the bank of the narrow river that meandered its way a short distance from the gathering of people. To better take in my surroundings, I untied the band holding my peasant-feathered mask to my face.

"Cousin," I called over my shoulder, slowly releasing the hood from my head, never breaking my gaze on the beckoning water. "I think I'll take a quick wash in the river before joining you and the others."

"If you insist, Susanna. Rebekka will stay and assist you."

Amelia and the guides began placing small beeswax candles inside the carved-out turnips among our supplies. They left after lighting the last candle, leaving only Rebekka and myself in the still, dimly-lit wilderness of our new campsite.

"Missus, we are in private now. I will stand watch while you divest of your garments. Just please make haste, for I feel presences around us, and not just any presences. Remember that on All Hallows Eve, creatures of every dominion have the right to freely walk the Earthly realm, disregarding safe magic."

I had always been intrigued and impressed by Rebekka. She had the rare gift of 'sight,' as Amelia had once explained it to me. It was as if the gods had linked us all together through our otherness. I often wondered if my parents' deaths were fated to ensure me a place with my family now. I quickly stripped myself of my clothing and carefully made my way into the water. It was a cool and welcome contrast to the mugginess which the canopy of the forest had locked in.

**EPOV**

The house I had recently acquired was in the most quintessential location for my feeding this evening. The elaborate Georgian homestead was isolated from other colonists and acted as the hub within an enclosure of deeply overgrown Virginia forest. Its only occupant was a decrepit human male who had chosen to live in seclusion before his most unfortunate passing. It was all too easy to procure. Something in the air called to me this eve, like it never had before. I admired the solitude of my new living quarters before taking to the tepid night sky in search for those who still celebrated the magic between the seasons.

I had barely taken flight before noticing the flickering lights breaking through the canopy of the trees. Careful to remain discreet, I lowered myself to just beyond the tree line and took in the sounds, sights, and smells below. The most prominent was that of witch and a few Weres. 'How predictable,' I mused, 'witches celebrating the anniversary of a century's passing since the Salem Witch Trials.' But another smell enticed my senses. Sweet and pure, something I had not smelled in quite some time. What was it? Curiosity always did seem to get the best of me. At the same time that I placed my feet on the ground, I heard the startled scream of a woman near the festivities along the river. Had someone beat me to the chase of a meal? I lowered myself to the edge of the river just in time to take in the most heavenly sight before me and the most menacing.

**SPOV**

Rebekka had been caught off guard at the approaching wolf that had bounded through the shrubs. The short, sharp scream coming from her startled me, causing my breath to catch and my heart to speed up. It lasted only briefly before my defenses kicked in, and I pushed my leg muscles to fight against the pressure of the water to breach onto land. Grabbing just my dress to cover my front, I positioned myself between the creature and my friend. I really didn't know what else to do, so I simply extended my hand and fiercely shot out, "Stop!"

The stalking predator hesitated briefly before turning its head to the right. I also heard a snap in the distance but was too focused on the creature before me to pay it mind. Suddenly the encroacher was upon the beast. A swirl of blond mane, black fabric, grey fur, and white teeth were all that could be seen before me. Low grunts and growls echoed against the trees, but they were still not loud enough to catch the attention of others.

Rebekka apparently couldn't take it anymore and passed out, falling backwards and landing with a thud against the hard Earth floor. I rushed to her side, keeping mind to hold the shield of fabric against myself. "Rebekka! Please, wake up!" I shook her shoulder, trying not to draw too much attention to myself as I tried to rouse my lady's maid and block out the 'yelp' in the distance at the same time.

"She will be fine in a short while. Her body has just taken to a momentary rest from her disturbance of the beast," stated the low, deep voice off to my side.

I whipped my head around to take in the glorious man before me. Astonishment and disbelief flooded my senses the moment my eyes locked with his. It was him, the erotic stranger who invaded and haunted my dreams both day and night. I knew so because never before had I seen such a man. All of the men I knew would pale in comparison to this stranger's height, light skin and hair, and broad build. I couldn't help but stare and hold my breath as I turned my bare backside away from him. Heated eyes locked with mine as he confidently strode towards me. Saying that I was scared would be an understatement. I was completely naked and alone in a dark, strange forest with a breathtaking newcomer who had apparently manifested from my dreams. I tried to read him, but couldn't pick up on any thoughts. He was completely blank, which I assumed was due to my panicking.

"Please, sir. Stop! I am inappropriate for your eyes. Please. Turn away."

I knew there was panic and fear in my voice despite my trying to portray stringency. Still, the stranger forcefully approached, his black cloak encompassing his body, the turned-down hood pushing his long, wheat-colored hair forward around his face. I shuffled backwards, holding my dress tightly to my body, until my back was firmly planted against the large tree that hindered me from escaping further. I tried my plea again.

"Sir! I beg you, sir. Stop!"

By the time the last declaration had left my lips, our savior was crouched before me. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that it hurt. Never had I been this exposed in front of a man, and I was simply terrified. Tears began to gather at the corners of my eyes from my uneasiness. He must have sensed my panic because the next thing I knew, his malevolent eyes slightly softened, and he was gently extending his hand for mine. I glanced down toward his awaiting hand in disbelief. Did he really expect for me to place my hand and trust in him just because he saved us from a creature? Speaking of which, did he take the beast down with his bare hands? I never did hear a rifle fire.

Shyly, I raised my eyes to meet his. The crystal-clear cerulean blue was mesmerizing. I knew I must have been staring, but I simply could not break from my focus on him. I felt a tug at my mind accompanied by an odd ache. I shook my head, not understanding the brief feeling that had left as quickly as it arrived. I flinched when his pointer finger reached up to wipe away a tear that had escaped its enclosure. His lips parted and a tongue pushed forward to await the taste of my tear as he slid his long finger down the center of that pink cushion. A low growl erupted from deep within him. An inner battle was now playing out on the field of my conscience. I simply could not understand how it was possible that my dream manifestation was here before me, touching and tasting me, and causing sensations that I have never known to erupt throughout my being. I needed to get hold of myself.

Quietly, yet firmly, I pleaded, "Sir, please. Thank you for your assistance and bravery, but I will kindly ask you to turn away while I make myself proper." The stranger remained still then smirked before standing and turning on his heels. But he made no move to step further away.

I had barely slipped my dress back over my head before he turned around. Without delay, I brought a hand up to the gap in the untied fabric between my breasts and just as quickly, he had me backed up against the tree behind me. The girth of the mature oak made it easy for him to place his arms next to the sides of my shoulders.

"Who...who are you?" I stammered out, trying to get him to talk rather than find out why he was looking at me with such intensity.

The reply was barely audible, despite how close he was to me. "Eyrík Northman. And what name might you go by, angel?" he asked as he leaned into my neck and inhaled.

Gasping at his brazenness and lack of respect for personal space, my response faltered. "Sus... Susanna. Stackhouse, sir."

Despite the fear that rumbled throughout my body, a new sensation was beginning to emerge each time the man before me breathed in my scent. His nose bounced lightly against my neck, trailing down and pushing away the collar of my dress as he went, delicately brushing against my partially-fallen hair resting across my shoulders.

"Well, Miss Susanna, I must ask, now that I know your name, would you enlighten me with what you are?"

Not only was he still breathing me in, but he had also closed the distance between the two of us and his voice seemed lower and raspy. I replayed the sound of each syllable of my name as it rolled off his slightly-accented tongue.

"I can smell that there is something other about you, much like there is with everyone here tonight."

I knew I should scream, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not just out of fear for what he would do if I did, but because something deep within my being told me to do something that never in all of my twenty years had I done with someone I knew nothing about: trust.

I felt the oddest sensation of two objects lightly poking at my neck and scraping down the side towards my shoulder causing goosebumps to flush my skin. "Ahhh," I breathlessly exhaled, not knowing where that came from, feeling utterly ashamed and embarrassed at my vocalization of my pleasure. My body had never known the closeness of another of the opposite sex, nor did I understand the burning sensation within myself or the wetness I felt between my legs. The feeling was alarming, and I wondered if something was wrong with me. But the overwhelming pleasure I was feeling made it hard for me to distinguish right from wrong or good from bad at the moment.

Gathering my wits as best as I could, I finally responded, "I assume you are here for the festivities of the moon season, and since I know that little harm can come to me from evil not being allowed on these sacred grounds, I will humor you, kind sir, as payment for saving my life. I am of Fae and human blood, the descendant of Prince Niall of Faerie."

The abrupt halt of his actions and stiffness in his form spoke volumes to me. He either knew exactly what or who I was. It was only mere moments before I felt the light brush of his fingertips against the side of my neck on the thin piece of leather binding that held my amulet. As if I had struck metal against metal, a rippling current of energy coursed through my body, deflating my defenses and allowing me to close my eyes. I focused on the firm yet gentle gliding of his fingers that followed the path of the leather along my skin. I inhaled deeply, feeling both scared and exhilarated. Erotically and slowly, he traced down the front of my chest, lightly pushing aside the hand that held my dress together to continue his journey to the steel and gemstone creation. My breathing had deepened, causing a noticeable rise and fall of my chest. I slowly opened my eyes to find him watching his own fingers dip between the crests of my breasts that cradled the amulet. Placing it between his fingers, he brushed his thumb over the front.

"The triune," he whispered. He continued to brush his thumb back and forth over the steel, waxing and waning moon crescents conjoined with the circle pearl in the middle.

Finally reconnecting with my eyes, he quietly implored, "Where did you get this?"

I continued to stare into his eyes, hesitant to respond. Why would he care where my gift came from? He lightly prodded me again before I shifted my gaze to Rebekka's still sleeping form on the ground.

"It was a gift from my lady's maid, Rebekka, when I entered womanhood. Why, sir, are you concerned over a simple charm?" I sternly inquired.

A soft chuckle and sideways grin was the immediate response before he asked, "Do you not know the meaning of this object which lay concealed within treasures themselves?" I blushed at his innuendo before signaling with my head that I did not. I had always thought of the object as what I called it: a gift.

"It seems as though there is more to your servant than you carelessly overlooked. For someone who wears the triple goddess, the symbol of female moon magic, I am confounded at your ignorance."

His audacity to be so bold and abject towards me, especially since just having met, fueled my incessant anger that always lay just below the surface. Through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes, I stormed back at his words.

"How dare you treat me with as little respect as the cattle being sacrificed this eve!"

I tried to push against his massive chest with one hand as the other sprang up to reside in its original position of holding my dress together. I tried desperately to break away from my confinement, but his strong form just closed the remaining distance, and he took each of my wrists in his tight grip. One was pushed to the lower side of my body while the other was extended up over my head against the tree. Using his strong fingers, he freed my thumb and pushed it demandingly hard against the rigid bark where I felt the skin break. Keeping my focus on his face, I watched as he brought my bleeding thumb to his mouth and slowly sucked. Heat consumed me as I watched the satisfaction and pleasure spread across his countenance. I couldn't help but feel the same way he looked. Something about the darkening of his eyes and his full pink lips caressing my finger, taking in my life force, heightened the tingling sensations that had begun to make themselves known in my lower regions.

My family had always viewed copulation less disapprovingly than those of the prim Protestant colonists among whom we lived. People who called themselves 'other' were careful not to draw attention to that which separated and marked us as different, hence the secrecy of this night. Despite my unique upbringing, I still kept myself chaste. In fact, the first time that I had ever even caught myself thinking of improperness was during my dreams with the man standing before me. Amelia often teased me that I should have been named Prudence for my sense and sensibility.

I licked my parched lips, wondering what it would feel like to have on my mouth the same hold he had on my finger. His eyes became hooded and unusually dark. When he finally did release my digit from his mouth, I was taken aback by what I saw: two protruding fangs flashed within his smirk.

"What, my little Fae princess?" Even though his voice tried to sound innocent, his expression exuded lust and playfulness.

"Sir, I believe it is my turn to ask what form of other you are."

I was proud of myself for keeping the inner quivering I was feeling out of the vibrations of my voice. Inside I was a mess, conflicted with desire and fear.

"You do not know?" Humor laced his words.

I thought back to the many past conversations that I had with my family and friends. I remembered that when I first started to learn about the different creatures that roamed the Earthly plane and beyond, I was amazed by the vast number of them. When the answer finally came, my eyes involuntarily widened, and I sucked in the cooling night air. My breathless exhale carried my answer with disbelief.

"Nosferatu."

He chuckled softly with my reply. "That is one of the kinder words you could use to name me. However, I prefer Eyrík."

My mind was spinning. I was sure he was the same man who I dreamt about night after night, but how could that be? Here I was, unusually drawn to this apparent creature of the night; however, the few stories that were shared with me depicted night walkers as ugly, vicious creatures. Did Eric have another side? Would he drain me and leave me? Or worse? I was beginning to feel light-headed and would have probably fallen to the ground if not for him catching my slumping body with his own. He had released my wrists, shifting one of his arms around my waist. My own hands braced myself on his broad shoulders.

"Do you intend to kill me, Eyrík?" I nervously asked him, searching his eyes for an answer and understanding.

"I did, yes. But, I have come to a different, rather unique conclusion. That, however, is a conversation we will have at a later time."

His eyes and voice held no malice, and I knew that he was telling me the truth, but my senses were overwhelmed. Again, I found myself fighting back tears.

"Calm yourself, Susanna. I do not plan on being the cause of, nor allowing, any harm to come to you."

He lifted one of his hands to my lips, tracing them lightly with his fingertips as if he was memorizing the feeling of every dip and contour.

I darted my eyes down his chest, trying to avoid the intensity of his stare. I audibly gasped when the flickering light reflected off a metallic surface. I was bold and unhindered as I reached for the object, taking it in my hands. It was my turn to trace my fingers along the golden interlocked triangles held suspended by a thin golden chain. 'How could this be?' I thought. 'Is this the same amulet that hypnotized me into yielding to this magnificent creature of my dreams?'

Glancing back up, I asked urgently, "What is the meaning of this?"

He smirked before replying, "Like you, my chest holds deeper meaning of what lies beyond the surface. I, however, know of the meaning and significance of such important ancient markings."

My only reply to his jab was the narrowing of my eyes. He laughed a deep, resolute laugh, one at which I couldn't help but find myself smiling. It was at this moment that I finally let myself relax in his embrace and softened my hands against his sizable chest.

Slightly shaking his head, he continued where he left off. "It is called the Borromean Triangles, the Walknot, in honor of my god Odin. It represents the place where all fallen warriors go to rest-- Valhalla, the castle of the slain." His voice was proud in remembrance of his heritage.

"You were a Viking," I half stated, half questioned with awe, causing his grin to widen.

"I am surprised that a part Fae princess would burden herself with knowledge of Old Norse ways." While I would have normally retorted in a plucky manner, I knew that he was just trying to goad me.

"I find it rather important to always know of times and people past that paved the way for our current knowledge and enlightenment-- our past, if you will."

While I was responding, Eyrík had slipped his free hand to the back of my neck and was now playing with the sensitive hairs at my lower hairline. With every gentle tug, a tingly sensation reverberated across my skin. I watched as his smile slightly wavered and his eyes darkened. With a deep lustful voice he asked, "What say you of our present and future, my little fairy?"

A reply, however, never had time to leave my mouth of its own accord before being sought out by another. Permission to touch me came in the form of his soft, velvet tongue tracing the invisible marks left behind from his fingertips. With each swipe, I found it harder to determine what was wrong and what was right. Was there even a difference? Yes. There had to be a difference. Despite the overwhelming attraction I had towards this creature, I knew there could never be anything between us. I needed to stop this immediately. I forced him to look at me by pushing hard on his chest.

"Eyrík, please understand that there can never be a present or future between us. My fate has been chosen and explained to me by my great-grandfather."

"How so, Susanna?"

He asked the question of me, but something about the way he said it, and the look in his eyes, already told me he knew the answer.

"It was foretold, centuries past, that two beings that straddle two worlds would join to act as a pillar of hope to expunge indifference and permanently bridge the two worlds."

The prophesy had been retold to me so many times that it rolled off my tongue with little stagger. I knew of my place, role, and the significance of my part in this foretold future and welcomed the fact that I was chosen by the gods to do so.

Eyrík's face was stoic, staring wide-eyed and intently. I could hear only the sounds of the night, people's merriment to the side, and the soft breaths from Rebekka. Why was it taking so long for him to say or do anything? Had I said something that upset him?

"Eyrík?" I called out.

At first he said nothing, standing without motion, a fierce gaze locked on his countenance. As if a breeze of resolution had drifted over him to blow away the solemnity, his face softened and a peaceful look settled across his features. He said something in a beautiful language that I had never heard before, once again finding myself pinned up against the tree. His mouth crashed into mine, stealing the breath from my body; he held my neck forcefully in his large spread hand, while the other gripped my waist. I felt his tongue seek entrance to my mouth, an act in which I shamelessly conceded.

Caressing with fervor, our tongues dueled. I felt the sharp points of his incisors graze against my unsure tongue, not understanding what to do, but eagerly allowing him to teach me. A tightened grip on my hair forced my head back, breaking the seal of our lips. I moaned into the night, allowing myself to be consumed by the desire and heat that had been barely kept at bay since the beginning of my dreams.

"Eyrík," I moaned as his lips outlined my jaw, following the path of the pulsating artery down my neck. I trembled at the thought of him biting me; however, there was little difference between fear and want at this moment.

Barely pulling away, he spoke against my burning skin. "Let go, Susanna. I will not take all of you... yet. Just give yourself over to the pleasures of my mouth and hands."

He continued to assault my skin with his cool lips and tongue, while his other hand moved from my waist, slowly and heavily snaking up against my side. His demanding touch left me yielding all thoughts of reservation to the sensations he was creating. I inhaled deeply when I felt his thumb trace the curvature of my breast. He forcefully pulled the thin veil of fabric down, exposing me fully to him. He growled out a possessive, "Mine," before lowering himself to me. He had lessened his grip on my hair, allowing me to watch as his tongue darted out to lick the now-tightening bud of my breast. Involuntarily, I arched back slightly from the sensation. Watching my body react to him while feeling my nerves come alive was all it took for the wetness to pool between my legs. I felt myself opening to him, as if calling to him, daring him, teasing him, to give me what I wanted. As if hearing the call of my wanton body, he growled.

Moving his hand from my middle to my leg, he hitched it up to his hip and moved the fabric of my skirt towards my waist with one forceful pull. His fingers wasted little time searching for their caller. I felt the movement of my curls as his hand hovered over my heated sex. One thick finger brushed from the top of the opening between my legs to the bottom.

"Eyrík!" I called out his name with desperate need, my fingers digging into his shoulders, vehement eyes searching for answers to so many questions.

"Susanna, you are mine."

He punctuated his declaration of possession with a thrust into my awaiting sheath. I moaned loudly as he coerced more sounds from my body. Placing his forehead against mine, he spoke indecently to me.

"Your sheath is so tight, Susanna. So wet, and tight. Show me how much you like the feel of my finger inside of you. Give yourself to me, my Fated."

As if knowing I was standing at the precipice of release, he covered my mouth with his hand as I let the inner explosion steal my sight and sense of sound. He gently pulled my head to the side at the same moment and leaned deep into my neck. I first felt a lick of his tongue, followed by an erotic piercing of my skin from which he drew. I could barely hear the 'clink' of our hitting amulets or feel surprised by the blinding white light that erupted then dissipated from them; I experienced a new unbridled surge of bliss as he drank from me.

When the euphoria began to subside, guilt and shame quickly rushed in to take its place. I swiftly brought my leg down from its perch on his hip. "Eyrík, I... I..." I found myself not knowing what to say.

"Do not feel guilt in knowing pleasure from my touch. For there will be many more nights of it to come." Confidence resonated from his words and a smirk rested upon his lips.

Did he not hear me? How could he be so sure that I would even see him again? Granted, I wanted nothing more than to stay by his side. Ever since the last dream, I felt an undeniable connection to the stranger, even before I met him in person this night. Suddenly a word he used earlier echoed through my head.

"You called me your Fated. Why?"

Brushing away a loose strand from my face, he kissed my nose. He pulled back, looking at me with an expression that I had not seen on him before. "Because we are the two of whom you spoke."

"He speaks the truth, dear cousin."

We both whipped our heads in the direction of the delicate voice. Standing in her usual white garment and radiant glory, Claudine smiled at us both before nodding her head, her long black hair falling across her eyes.

"Cousin!"

Breaking through Eyrík's embrace I rushed to her awaiting arms. It had been months since I had seen her last, so naturally I was beside myself by her presence. We stayed in each other's arms, letting one another know just how much the other was missed.

Hearing a growl emanate from behind us, we both turned to see Eyrík standing with arms crossed. "Viking," Claudine stated while nodding her head towards him. "I see introductions are not necessary with Prince Niall's great-granddaughter."

Eyrík smirked with a devilish gleam in his eye. "No, that will not be necessary, Claudine. Susanna and I have become quite acquainted."

I narrowed my eyes at his emphasis, earning me a chuckle from my Viking. I had no idea that the two of them even knew one another. I went to ask, but never had a chance before Claudine began talking again.

"Yes, well, that is good to see. It will help lend credence to the situation that involves the both of you. Time is of the essence, so we must make haste." The seriousness and urgency in her voice left little room to argue, as well as brushed aside any further inquiry I desired of the two.

"Then speak, Fairy," Eyrík matched with authority.

I was surprised to see that Claudine was not going to debate with his brusque statement. This was obviously a matter that did, in fact, require scrutiny. She placed her delicate hands upon my shoulders and turned me to look into her beautiful emerald-colored eyes.

"Susanna, I fear that grandfather was using this season's thin veil to bind you to another from Faerie." I nodded, acknowledging that I already knew what she was telling me. "There is more, dear cousin, more that you must carefully listen to without interruption." I nodded again in understanding.

"The mate that grandfather has chosen is one who consorts himself with that of the dark realm magic. Grandfather wants to bind you to him to allow himself guaranteed passage to the Earthly realm beyond this night. It is a ruse, Susanna. He is using the ancient prophesy to disguise his own intentions, when in fact, you have already met your true Fated."

"Eyrík," I quietly stated.

"Yes, cousin. Eyrík is your life mate. You two are destined for formidable things, some foretold and some yet to be known. But whatever the matter may be, you must acquiesce to this true destiny, for the false one will lead to certain malice-- to yourself, as well as to other creatures in all realms."

I had never seen Claudine so serious. She almost seemed frightened by what she was informing me. "I don't understand, Claudine. Why would great-grandfather do such a thing?" Anger laced my words. It was hard for me to understand what she was telling me. Why would he betray me?

"As much as it would please me to answer your question with certainty, cousin, we are still trying to learn of it ourselves."

"You and Claude?"

"Yes. He is attempting an intercession as we speak, to allow me advantageous time to come to you now. Susanna…" she paused, making sure that I was listening, "we must hurry."

I stole this time to glance over at Eyrík who looked as if he was lost in thought. It appeared that he had never moved, dare I even say blinked. I needed to know what he was thinking; after all, this destiny would bind us together. It took me two attempts at calling out his name to get his attention before he finally acknowledged me.

"Eyrík, please. You must tell me what you are so pensive about," I pleaded with both my voice and my eyes.

He released his arms from resting on his chest and asked me to come to him, motioning with his hand. He smiled when I quirked an eyebrow at his beckoning of me.

"I would come to you, Susanna, but no matter how much magic your cousin uses to mask her fairy scent, it will never be enough." I had no idea what he was talking about, but at the moment there were other priorities. I simply needed to know how he felt.

I quickly closed the distance between the two of us, noticing the air around us growing stronger with charged intensity the closer I approached. Apprehension towards this new sensation caused me to pause before reaching him.

Claudine took notice and explained. "Do not fear, cousin. It is the magic between the two of you which ignited once your amulets touched. Your souls now recognize each other, as they should."

With confirmation of safety, I continued until he reached out and took me by the shoulders, my hands finding rest along his taut forearm muscles. I waited for him to say something, but it looked like it would be me that would break the silence first.

"I've dreamed of you," I confessed shyly. It was a simple way to start the conversation, but the admission was the truth.

"As I, of you," he concurred with a soft smile.

"When did you know? You called me your Fated when we… you know." I looked down, embarrassed at remembering what we were doing when he did, in fact, give me that title.

A single finger with a little push under my chin was all the gentle prodding I needed to bring my gaze back to his. "I told you never to feel guilty or embarrassed by what we do with one another. Soon you will feel no shame in begging me to make you scream my name."

Despite the improperness of his comment, I was beginning to love the smirk that always appeared when he was being suggestive or astute. I couldn't help but smile back, finding comfort in his eyes.

"As for when I knew you to be my Fated, it was when you first spoke of the prophesy. It was the same given to me nearly three centuries ago. I had forgotten all about it until I heard it uttered from your lips earlier. With the combination of knowing the meaning behind your amulet and the foretelling, I knew there was little room to doubt who you were. I must confess, however, that I never would have thought my life mate would come in the form of a young, part Fae."

"Are you saying that you wish to be pledged to me, Eyrík?"

I couldn't help but feel joy at the thought of him willingly being my partner. I had come here this night expecting to meet my intended for the first time, leaving all that I knew behind me. Now, here I stood before my dream personified. More than that, I learned that he was chosen for me, and I for him.

"I asked you earlier this night, Susanna, what you thought about us now and in the future, but your response was anything but pleasant." He brushed the back of his finger against my cheek, with such adoration that it nearly brought tears to my eyes. "So, I ask you again, what say you about our present and future, my Fated?"

I moved my hands to his chest, pushing through his hold on my shoulders, raking my fingers up his front until my arms extended well above me and behind his head. I felt him pull me closer by my waist; staring into his eyes, I found contentment.

The answer was simple. "I knew the moment you asked me what my heart wanted to say, but the words could not fall beyond my lips thinking I was promised to another. I know that I would find pleasure in the present and devotion in the future if you, Eyrík, would abide by your destiny as I would abide by mine."

The wide smile displaying his fangs was all the answer I needed. I mirrored his enthusiastic grin before he lowered his head to mine. Our kiss was passionate and meaningful and would have lasted much longer if it were not for the interruption from Claudine.

"As much as I would love to spend more time with you, dear cousin, you must go now. I will tell the others of your departure and tend to Rebekka."

I looked to my still-sleeping friend with concern, reluctant to simply leave her there. My cousin was always quick to read my obvious emotions, and I knew she could sense my hesitation.

"Do not worry about her, Susanna, I will wake her and explain where you are. Now please, depart. I will come to you soon with news." Claudine's tone seemed rushed, reminding me of the necessity for our swift departure.

Leaving Eyrík's side once again, I gave Claudine one last hug. "Thank you, cousin," I whispered into her ear.

"Just listen to him and trust in him. He is a good man, and he will keep you safe. Go now, Susanna."

She lightly pushed me away from her body towards his direction. "Viking, you must take her now. Be safe and stay low until this night has passed. We will be watching over you both." I tried not to notice her sadness when she told him to leave with me. I knew that she was risking a lot to protect me, and it made my love for her grow immensely.

Eyrík reached out for my hand, pulling me lightly to his side. After waving one last time to Claudine while Eyrík gathered my supplies and a lantern, we allowed the protective shelter of the canopy to engulf us.

I had stood at the precipice of a crossroad this evening, knowing that each path would lead to more questions and realizations. But, having my hand held by the one who led me down a fated course, I couldn't help but think of what I told Eyrík earlier this eve. I smiled into the night, knowing that we would walk this path together.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it is! I hope that it was enjoyed! I may continue on with this story, so I left some things open/unresolved just in case. Thanks for reading!


End file.
